Secrets Behind Closed Doors
by Neko223
Summary: Well, sorry, but this story might not be completed! I lost the papers with the story line for the next few ending chapters in it! Terribly sorry! I'll try to finish by remembering what I wrote.... Summary still inside story
1. A Kidnap and Rescue

Disclaimer: It's a Haunted Mansion, and Sakura Haruno wants to figure out why people who go into this mansion, never come out. She goes in, and is kidnapped by ghosts. Luckily, Sasuke was there to help her, and now its his adventure! Can he save her in time and everyone else before the evil Orochimaru does something to her and them? SasuxSaku, and it's rated M for language and some scenes. Read to find out more...

**Secrets Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter one: A Kidnap and Rescue**

**YAY-Now, but in a different place**

_YAY-Past tense(Past)_

YAY-The story continuing

_Normal POV_

Sasuke and Sakura were running to where they were going to meet their friends. They rounded the corner of an old mansion; supposedly it was haunted. All of their friends looked their way as Sasuke and Sakura slowed to a hault, catching their breath.

"S-so, what's...the important 'notice', Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, panting. Ino smirked, then pointed towards the mansion that they stood in front of behind a gate.Sakura looked at her best friend, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, INO-PIG?!?" Sakura screamed.

Ino nodded, "Yep, something like that," She looked at everyone else. "Come on guys! We're going to figure out this mystery! Your coming too, right Sasuke-kun??" Ino latched onto him.

He pushed her off, "Hn." He folded his arms. Sakura rolled her eyes when Ino sighed, hearts evident in her eyes. Sakura had finally learned to lay off, and her and Sasuke had become what seemed as close friends. Sakura started to walk away, that is, until Sasuke pulled her back, "And where do you think _your_ going, Sakura?" Sasuke smirked at her reaction when she stiffened at his low voice.

"Uhh...uhh...to get some milk at the store! Yeah, that's it! My mom asked me to get her some milk at the store for her! Then I have to make lunch and dinner tomorrow, so I have a lot to do-Whatever, scardy cat." Sasuke turned from her and walked towards the mansion with the rest of the group.

"H-hey! Get back here you guys," They ignored her and continued through the mansion door. "Guys!!" ...She was alone. Sakura was turning to leave but a blood-curtling scream cut through the night, causing her to stop in her tracks. It was Ino's. She turned back to the dark, abandoned mansion. Sakura gulped, "T-that was Ino's scream...She probably saw a spider or someth-AGH!!-ing!" Sasuke's yell was heard throughout the night as it cut her and her guard off. Okay, something was seriously wrong. Sasuke yelling?!? Sakura swallowed her fear and walked to the door. She knocked a couple tims, but no one answered. Sakura was about to open the door, but it opened itself as if inviting her to step in. Sakura cautiously stepped into the dimly lit house. She screamed when the door closed behind her. By _itself_. _'Okay, this is already becoming weird!' _She thought as she searched for her friends. "Ino? Naruto? Neji? Sasuke??" No one answered her calls. Sakura took out her cell phone. She sighed, "Dead." Sakura searched for hours, and she couldn't find her friends! Especially in the the dark! "Come on, where's a light switch when you need one," Sakura's hand rested on what felt like a switch of some sort. "Cha! Never underestimate Sakura Haruno of the Lef-CRACK!-village??" The thing she hand in her hand snapped downwards, and she screamed as she fell through a trap door in the floor below her. Sakura opened her eyes, sat up, rubbed her head and groaned, "That's the last time I put my hand on a unanimous object unless I know what it is!!" Sakura stood, and all of the lights immideatly turned on. Sakura stared at the room before her. There was a table with a glass ball on it, and the room was in an octogontal kind've shape. Sakura walked towards the table, curiously interested at the blue fog in the orb. She sat down, and the glass ball cleared to form a head. A woman looked at Sakura with gleaming brown-hazel eyes.

She gasped at Sakura, then smirked, "Well, well, Ms. Sakura Haruno I presume," Sakura nodded. "Glad to meet you, I'm Tsunda. I use to be a fortune-teller until _he _came and trapped me in here!" Sakura tapped the galss orb. Tsunda growled, "Knock it off! My orb is not something to mess with," Sakura withdrew her hand. "Now, I suppose your here to find your friends?" Sakura nodded again. Tsunda disappeared for a moment, and a picture appeared before her in the glass orb. Sakura watched is horror:

**"You'll never get away with it, Thorn! Sakura will come and kick your ass!" It was Naruto.**

**"Y-yeah! N-Naruto-kun i-i-is right!" Hinata yelled. It was very suprising, even from someone as shy as her.**

**"Your going to regret this, Thorn." Neji growled. They were all chained to a limestone wall. **

**A figure stood infront of them, "Hmmm...I haven't gone by Thorn in ages. My new name is Orochimaru!"**

A blanket of mist covered the orb again, completely blocking out Sakura's veiw of anything else. Sakura gasped and ran out of the trap door. She tried to open a door blocking her path, but it wouldn't open. She tried to bust it down, and was immideatly shocked until it felt like lightning going through her veins. Sakura pulled away from the force-feild. She turned from the door, panting heavily, and collapsed to the ground. She clutched the carpet below her, "I'm a weakling...I can't do anything for myself...and even my friends! They're probably being tortured to death now, and all I can do is sit here! Well not this time, this time," Sakura stood, and closed her eyes. "This time, you can all watch me from the background!" She turned back to the door, and stood stalk still as a ghost flew right through her. It grasped her arms, holding them behind her back, and she struggled to get free as more ghosts came out of the wall by the door where it supposedly came from. Sakura screamed in anger, and immideatly the ghosts flew for cover, but only got destroyed by Sakura in the process. When she opened her eyes, the ghosts were gone and everything stood still as time slowed down. Tsunda's orb came flying out of no where, and hit Sakura square in the head. The orb fell to the carpet covered floors, and Sakura turned, growling.

"Gah! Can't drive these orbs now-a-days!" Sakura anime sweat dropped and picked up the glass orb. Tsunda was turned, so the back of her head was facing Sakura. "Eh? Where'd you go, Sakura," She turned so her face was looking at Sakura this time. "Ah! There you are, Sakura! I see you took care of those ghosts. Good, good! Now, all you need is some instructions, and a little help from me. Stick me in that pouch you have on the side of your hip," Sakura stuffed Tsunda in her kunai pouch. "Man, am I ever glad that this bag is empty! Could've broken my glass ball!" Tsunda mummbled a few incoherent words, and then Sakura waited. Tsunda had given her a Soul Gem, and a Beacon of Light(lantern). Tsunda started to explin the basics to her until something caught Sakura's eye in the corner of the room. Spiders! Sakura tried to stomp on them, but to no luck would they recieve a scratch,

"Ahh! Tsunda, those things won't die no matter what I do!" Sakura gasped and then screamed as the spiders started to crawl up the fireplace she decided to jump onto for safety. It was only a matter of time until they would have her as a late-night snack! Tsunda mummbled something, but Sakura couldn't hear it. There was a sudden BANG, and all eyes were turned to the east wall where a figure stood. "Sasuke!" Sakura gasped. More ghosts from before came back out've the wall beside him.

Sasuke growled, "Use the lantern, Sakura!" He jumped away, dodging all of the ghosts trying to capture him. Sakura was about to go and help him, but she was grabbed by a ghost before she could do anything. Sasuke yelled, "Sakura, a little help would be greatly appreciated!" Sasuke yelled again as another ghost came at him.

Sakura screamed at him, "I'm kind've busy at the moment, but if you help me, I'd be glad to help you!!" The ghost was nearing the open door that lead into darkness. She screamed, and it disappeared with her behind the door. It closed, and the force-feild appeared again.

"Sakura," He growled. "Okay, that's it!" Sasuke dived for the lantern and slapped the Soul Gem in the top hole in the lantern. It glowed an eerie white. He shot all the ghosts and spiders nearing him. He could hear Sakura's screams dying down, and that only meant she was getting farther away from him. He walked towards the door, inspecting it before turning to a THUMP behind him. It was Tsunda's ball. He walked over to it, letting her appear before tossing it back and forth in his hands.

"H-hey! K-knock i-i-it ooooffff!" Tsunda yelled at him.

He stopped, "Well then, old hag, how to I get my friends back?!" He growled at her smirking face.

"Sasuke Uchiha, _you_ must destory and release all 999 ghosts while finding your friends! Otherwise, you **cannot** escape this house! First, you must collect the fifteen shrivled ghosts that are in this room. They won't harm you, but other things might if your not to carefull!" He nodded, sticking her glass ball in his pack. Sasuke looked around the whole room, and had found all fifteen ghosts. He walked up to the door, and its force-feild disappeared. He walked through the door, walking into his fate, his danger, his **adventure**.

Eh? EH? Whatcha think of a first chapter? It's still a work in progress, but I'm trying to make it better! Ok? Thank-you, plz review!


	2. I Find SOMEONE

Disclaimer: I really don't want to repeat myself :P Just go to the first chapter and read it OK?

**Secrets Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter two: I Find SOMEONE**

_Sasuke POV_

I walked into a large entrance to the mansion, and none of the light's had been lit in god knows how long. I searched back and forth for anything: Ghosts, spiders, mummies, whatever. I heard someone yelling and screaming, but it didn't sound so much as Sakura but Naruto. I sighed in anger and ruffled my black spikes. Come on, NARUTO?!? "I thought that dobe was strong enough to get out of anything!" Sasuke whispered to himself. This did not go unoticed by the spiders and ghosts though. About ten ghosts and thirteen spiders came out towards him. "Give me a break already!!" Sasuke yelled. Just then, a BANG errupted throughout the whole house, and shook everything. A different scream was heeard, and it was.."Sakura," He finished shooting all the ghosts and spiders. "I'm coming, Sakura!" Sasuke ran up the stairs, but they fell down. "What the hell," Sasuke tried the other stairs, down they fell. "GAH! Now what am I gonna do!" He slumped against the wall, angry and tired. Tsunda rolled out of his pack out in front of him.

"If you cannnot find the way, a winndy path will save the day." She rolled back around to his pack. Sasuke looked around, but saw nothing 'winndy' except a picture of one. He walked over to it and touched it. It sucked him in, and he was immideatly in the picture. He ran down the path and into another picture with the same thing. He saw the mansion on the other side, and jumped through, landing on his feet. He looked around and found what he was looking for beside him. A light switch. The skull was glowing, and Sasuke pulled it down. All of the lights came on, and Sasuke started searching for the shriveled ghosts as fast as he could. He found them all, 30 this time, and went upstairs to one of the doors. He could hear Naruto's attempts to break down the door, and opened it, letting the dobe fall to the floor beside him.

"AH! Sasuke-teme! You came for m-SHH!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his hand, watching as a giant spider appeared in the glass above where Naruto was. They walked back into the room, and immideatly all of the ghosts and spiders came back.

"Shit! What's with these things! Naruto, could you help me here!!" There was no answer. Sasuke turned to see spiders covering Naruto. Sasuke groaned and shot them all, carefull not to shoot Naruto in the process. Naruto lay there unconcious, and Sasuke was left protecting Naruto and himself. After about five minutes, they were all gone, and Sasuke slumped to the floor exhausted. Naruto groaned as he awoke, stiff as a log.

"OW! Man, those things can bite! Sasuke?" Naruto watched as Sasuke walked towards the pool table in the corner of the room. Sasuke said nothing as he kept the lantern close to him, watching the figure of the big spider in the glass window. He turned for a moment, and a sudden yell and crash came from behind him. He jumped away as it shot out a sticky web. It got him, and Sasuke shot it about ten times before killing it. He walked back over to the pool table, accompanied by Naruto. They jumped onto the table, but they were immiediatly shrunk down to the size of a person's middle finger. They yelled as they met the table, hard. Sasuke stood, and Naruto layed there. Sasuke looked around the table. There was a white ball on one side, and the colored balls behind him. He widened his eyes at an evil laugh and a pool stick that pointed the white ball in their direction. Directly straight where the colored balls where. Sasuke and Naruto dived out of the way as the evil laugh came out of no where again, and the pool stick shot the ball. It was going to be a tough battle for this. Considering were were so FRIGGIN TINY!!!

_Sakura POV_

I cried as I watched the TV before me, and cried some more at their attempts to beat Orochimaru. They did not know who he was yet, but they wouldn't if they died. I cried even harder realizing I couldn't do anything to help them. I shot my head up. There was one way, but it was tricky. _'It could cost your life, Sakura...' _Orochimaru's voice echoed in my head. As long as I could help them, it would work. I had to _give _them the Soul Gem I had by making my soul give it to them. I started to mummble the words to the incantation, but the ghosts screamed at me, and the Soul Gem dropped in front of my knees. They reached for it, but I quickly put it between my knees. They screamed again, disappearing as someone appeared in the room. It was another ghost, but this one...seemed...nicer. She came up to me, a smiling face behind brown locks. I gasped at her beauty, and she silenced me as some more of the ghosts flew by the room we were in.

She spoke, "Listen, I need to take the Soul Gem you have and keep it safe. I'll come back for you, I promise," I nodded my head, letting her take it. "Sakura, if you think that all ghosts here are evil, you are wrong. Not all of us are evil, and we'll show you that. We're planning to revolt against Orochimaru, and take back our mansion. He killed every one of us, but there was one that he wanted, but she escpaed. Sakura," She looked back at me before walking out the door. "_You_ are that girl." And with that, she walked out the door. Well, more like floated _through_ it. I looked at my knees. _Me_? No. There must've been a mix-up of girls. She could've had the same colored hair and eyes, but there was one thing that troubled me.

"How did she know my name?" I wondered aloud. I must've been the girl Orochimaru was looking for, but how could I have escaped without being killed as well? I looked back up at the TV as Sasuke and Naruto were back to their normal sizes, and I put a face of anger on. I was ready to fight this time and win. I pulled at the restraints that held me on the master bed, and the broke like tissue paper. I stood proudly, and took out the ribbon in my hair, tying it around my eyes. I tore my dress until I had a tube top and green shorts on. I walked to the door, opening it, and closing it. I would not stand on the side-lines this time. This time, everyone would watch me from the background. First, I had to find Sasuke and Naruto. There was a sudden cracking noise behind me, and I turned.

_Sasuke POV_

"Hiya! Take that! Cha! AIE! Hey! Let go!" It was Sakura alright, and _every_one could probably hear her, but she was above us, and we had tried everything to get up there. Naruto and I stood listening to the ruckus, then nothing. A few footsteps were heard, and then a loud scream. Sakura was in trouble, it must've been Orochimaru. Naruto told me the whole thing, and I was mad. Naruto ran to the door, ushering me to follow. Did he know where he was even going?? I followed him, and we appeared before a door with _another_ force-feild in front of it. He pushed me forward and I lifted the lantern up to the door. It disappeared and we walked through it to another dark room. This room wasn't a room at all; actually, it was a hallway. A very, very, VERY, dark hallway. Did I mention the VERY?? And what we saw was no picnic...

"OMG! DID YOU DO THIS?!" Naruto yelled.

Mehehe...cliffy...review or no more chappies! Just kiddin! Thank you to all of these ppl who reviewed! This chapter was a bit sucky...so I'll try my best for the third one cause I was in a hurry to make this one!

-ShadowKitty

-Little-Gothic-Girl

-C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

THANK YOU ALL!!!! And to the ppl who read this as well!


	3. A Deadly Dance

Disclaimer:It's a Haunted Mansion, and Sakura Haruno wants to figure out why people who go into this mansion, never come out. She goes in, and is kidnapped by ghosts. Luckily, Sasuke was there to help her, and now its his adventure! Can he save her in time and everyone else before the evil Orochimaru does something to her and them? SasuxSaku, and it's rated M for language and some scenes. Read to find out more...

**Secrets Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter three: A Deadly Dance**

_Sasuke POV_

**Kitchen**

Naruto looked around the hallway. Nervously making sure nothing came our way. I had told Naruto to stand guard, and he was so scared out of his mind that he actually did so. I looked at Hinata, then back to the giant spider that lay dead behind her. When we entered the downstairs hallway, Hinata was binded but she said: "I still killed the giant spider without my hands."(I took out her stutter for that but she did stutter!) I heard silence all around us, and then..."Sasuke...Naruto...This way..." I looked to see Narutos' eyes glaze over as he followed what looked like..."Sakura?" I stared at her smiling face, and immiedeatly knew something was wrong. The voice was too soft, and she just hid her face behind her hair. Naruto ran after her, his smile evident on his face. Sakura seemed to float away around the corner as Hinata and I watched Naruto chase after her. Hinata and I went after him, knowing that wasn't the really Sakura. Naruto was stopped before a door with another force-feild in front of it and when I put the lamp up to the door, it opened. Naruto ran in like the idiot he was, but I grabbed him by the collar before he did something he might regret. I held him back as he pulled, and Hinata looked into his eyes with her Byakkugan, realesing Naruto from his trance. He blunk a few time, trying to remember what happened, and I walked into the room.

_Naruto POV_

Hinata and I followed Sasuke into what looked like a kitchen. There, floating in the air was Sakura. She used a dark finger that told us to come nearer. Sasuke did, not obvious that he was walking straight into a trap.

"Sasuke, look out!" Hinata yelled as the Sakura we saw screamed, showing us her true face. And let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.

_Hinata POV_

I grabbed Sasuke as Naruto and I jumped out of the way when 'Sakura' disappeared and then reappeared behind us, screaming. Naruto didn't move out of the way in time, and I had to watch in horror as Naruto fell to his knees. The ghost was screaming straight at him.

"Hey you! Yeah, you with the fake get-up, over here!" I waved my arms vigorously at 'Sakura', trying to get her to follow me. She looked over at me, and screamed again, making me weak in the knees. I got into my fighting stance as the fake Sakura disappeared again. I closed my eyes, listening for a slight, silent noise, and turned and hit the fake Sakura. She screamed and disappeared in a poof of white sparkles. I looked at the two unconcious boys, then at the giant fire-like chimmney before spotting a lamp on a counter across the room. I walked towards it, and stopped. I flipped up onto the counter before a plate thrown at me could hit. Instead of me, it got the lamp and blue flame errupted from the broken lamp onto the floor. I looked around the room and spotted little bottles of sake that lead straight to the fire-like chimmney thing. I smiled, realizing what I had to do.

_Sakura POV_

**Upstairs Hallway**

Ugh...another screamer ghost. I just knew it was attacking Sasuke and I wondered if he was alright.

**"Hell yeah, girl, he's comin' to save you, that's why! CHA!" **I sighed.

_'Go away.' _

**"Fine! But I'll be back!" **

I still had my headband over my eyes, but I hadn't gotten caught yet. I was tired, cold, and hungry. I heard Naruto below yelling his brain's out, along with someone yelling, "Sasuke, look out!" It sounded like...I snapped my head up.

"Hinata." I widened my eyes at the thought of them all down there lying on the floor as if they were...I gulped. "I have to get downstairs, but how?!? The downstairs hallway door is locked," I looked down. "Damn." I thought for a moment: _'What about the walls and windows?? There isn't a foce-feild around them! Maybe...just maybe. It might be crazy enough to work!' _I turned to a doorway next to me, cracking my knuckles and smirking. My smirk turned into a line as I stood before a wall right beside the door. I pushed chakra into my fist, and pulled it back.

_Sasuke POV_

**Kitchen(Again)**

I awoke to the smell of food, and opened my eyes slightly to see Hinata talking with Naruto while eating. They both turned to me when I groaned, and the Hinata fainted when a loud BOOM was heard through out the house. That, and Naruto held her in an embrace which made her face turn intirely red and then she fainted. Naruto set her down onto the floor carefully, then Naruto and I rushed out of the kitchen, while Hinata lay unconcious on the floor. We thought she was safer there than anywhere else. Naruto and I ran down the hallway, making a sharp right, straight, then another sharp right, straight again, and one more sharp right lead us to a crumpled wall and a very tired Sakura on the floor. We both ran up to her, and she lay unconcious of what appeared to be chakra depletion. I lifted her up bridal-style, and as soon as when we turned to look at the wall, it was back to normal. Naruto and I heard a door slam and we remembered. "Hinata." Naruto ran ahead of me, but I caught up with him. Naruto slammed open the door, only to find an empty room, and no Hinata.

**Dining Room**

Naruto and I entered the room carefully, just to make sure nothing unexpected popped up. We looked around, sensing nothing dangerous and until we entered the room and the door locked behind us, that is. Sakura was still asleep, and had been mummbling about her past or something; constantly. I set her down on the table, moving plates and glasses aside so I could lay her there. Just then, Naruto yelled at me. "Sasuke-teme, I found the light switch!!" The lights did not turn on, but the candles that were supposed to light up-wanted to play a little game of tag. There were 18 candles floating around the room, and we had to catch them. Naruto managed to grab six of them, and I caught the other 12. We both let the squirming candles go, and they all went back in the chandlier. The lights turned on, and Naruto was grinning wildly as we headed the the door.

**Maids Room**

We walked down the hallway, making sure to keep Sakura close. Naruto and I reached another door, and I took away the force-feild while kicking the door open. Naruto and I stepped into a pretty normal room, and didn't see any danger. There was a small bed, a cracked mirror, and a dresser below the mirror. I walked over to the bed, and set Sakura down "Naruto, maybe we should rest for now, I'll take first watch." Naruto nodded and went to lay against the wall when it suddenly moved on its' own, causing Naruto to fall and hit his head. Naruto's eyes bulged as he rubbed the lump on his head, and he moved backwards. The wall moved towards him. I walked to the wall, examining it for any traps or danger, and found none. I grabbed Sakura, and looked at Naruto. "We can't rest until we figure out this room too, but we may need some help." I took out Tsunda and she opened her mouth to speak, only to have been interrupted.

"Sasuke-teme, who's the old hag?!?" I sweat dropped, and Tsunda growled.

"Shut up, dobe! Let her speak!!" Tsunda thanked me and spoke:

_"Though walls that hide may seal your doom, find the exit from each room." _I nodded and put her back in my pack Naruto stood, annoyed but shook it off as I walked forward, the wall never stopping. It came to a hault and I looked up to see we had gotton to a _real _wall. After about five minutes of funning into ghosts and spider, I finally decided to use my Sharingan. We had to take a left, then a right and we reached a a door. I opened it and we were met with another set of walls. I looked around and took a right, then a left, and then we reached another door. I opened it, and what do you know, _another_ set of walls! I looked around again, and spotted the light switch behind a few walls. It was weird, I could never see through walls before, so why now? We took a left, right, left, left, right, and another left. I pulled down the light switch, and all the walls moved to their normal spots; making the room normal again. The lights snapped on, and I walked over to the small bed, laying Sakura down on it gently. Naruto leaned against a wall, and I leaned against the wall opposite of him.

**Ballroom**

_Naruto POV_

Sasuke-teme had stayed up while I slept, watching for danger that he was disraught and crabby today. Wait, wasn't he always crabby?? No, not crabby, an asshole haha. I was grinning and Sasuke had stopped before a large door, catching me off guard and making me run into a wall. I cursed, getting up and walking next to him. He used the lantern and we walked in after the sheild disappeared. Sakura tailed behind us closely, not wanting to get kidnapped like Hinata or worse. I put my head down. "Hinata..."

"Naruto, come on! You don't want to be caught, do you??" I looked at Sakura, and shook my head no, then followe them into into a large room. It looked like a ballroom from the size and look of it. There was a very big organ at the front of the ballroom, and we quietly walked up to it. It was in between two sets of staircases that led up to two small balconies. The balconies were on either side of the sairs and big organ. Sakura stepped forward to examine the organ, only to be shot back by another screamer ghost and then roped up by a spiders web. Which did come from a spider, but we couldn't find it anywhere. Sakura screamed and struggled, but all it did was render her unconcious from more webs being shot at her, covering her whole body. Now she looked like a mummy: cold, still, and...lifeless. Ghosts and spiders were coming at us like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke and I were srrounded, but with the lamp and our attacks, there was a slim chance we might live!! I counted: _'1...2...3...' _

"Now!" Sasuke yelled and we both jumped up when all of the spiders tried to web us, only to web themselves. We took out the ghosts first. I had to admit, it was pretty fun. When we were done we ran towards the super giant spider that held the unconcious Sakura, only to have ourselves blown back. The organ was playing so loud that we couldn't move far ahead. Just then, I got an idea. There were spider, and their webs were sticky, right? Well, what if we used that to our advantage? I looked over at Sasuke.

"Hey, teme! Use the spider's webs' to your advantage! When another one grabs you with it's web, shoot the one that grabbed you first!" He looked at me, then did as he was told.

_Sasuke POV_

I don't know if Naruto knew about this all along, but ti sure did work! I worked my way up to the giant spider, and it grabbed me as well. But it pulled me towards its fangs rather than me pulling away. I shot it more than ten times before it died and let Sakura go. She was awake and probably not happy that she was a mummy.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" I asked as she stood up, dizzy at first.

"Yeah, I can mannage. You guys okay?" She looked at me, then to Naruto who was running to get up to us.

"Yeah, we're fine. Where's the light switch??" I looked around, but saw none. Sakura walked up the staircase and saw the switch to her left.

"Found it!!" She called. Sakura pulled the switch downward, and the lights snapped on. There was a sudden figure in the middle of the ballroom dance floor that had stepped out of a wall of flame.

Sakura gasped,"Guys, run! That's Orochimaru!!!" Naruto and I split in different directions as he laughed and sent a fire-ball straight at us. He disappeared, and Sakura screamed. i turned, but he was gone. Along with Sakura.

Cliffy! Sorry for the long wait, and the mess up! I had to fix a few things before I could get this chappy up! It's longer, woot!!! lol well review and I'm so sorry for not doing this sooner, I've been busy:3 Neko


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello ppl!! Neko here with a short announcement...**

**I am terribly sorry i have not been updating...but since School is nearing...i am getting a little more nervous and trying too hard on trying to get ideas...ending in total disaster...**

**You are all pushing me to finish...and i am trying my hardest to finish...**

**Once again, i am terribly sorry...ive been so busy lately with my friends and taking care of my aunts dog while she was away that i havent had a chance to get anything done...**

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!**

**-Neko**


End file.
